Forgotten Days in History
by Mieu
Summary: Two countries are on the brink of war. Four heroes must journey to stop it. The history not many know about the Kharlan War. Following Tales of Symphonia and Tales of Fandom 2. Chapters 1 and 2 edited. Discontinued.
1. A Meeting with Royalty

**Eragonfanatic92: Hello. This is my first ever fan fiction. For those of you who don't know, I like to go by Mieu. For my muse… tosses coin …Marta! **

**Marta: poofs in Actually, this is her **_**second**_** fan fiction, but first published. She refuses to publish the first one because it's a self insert, and it seems to be self insert season lately. **

**Mieu: Shut up Marta! Anyway, I think it's too AU-ish.**

**Marta: Come on! The worst it has is alchemy. Plenty of people are giving themselves insane powers.**

**Mieu: …Let's focus on _this _story. glares**

**Marta: Fine, fine.**

**Mieu: So since I _have_ written other stories, this story seems very short to me. It's only about three pages in word, and it barely breaks the 1,500 word mark.**

**Marta: Yeah, her self insert's first chapter has like…5 pa-**

**Mieu: /Shoves sock in Marta's mouth/ You're not here to advertise the self-insert. Disclaimer, please. Takes sock out**

**Marta: Eragonfanatic92 does not own Tales of Symphonia, or Tales of Fandom 2. If she did, she'd be in it.**

000000000000000000000000000000

Kratos Aurion glared at _it_. _It_ seemed unfazed by the looks it was receiving. _It_ had been the source of his frustration for the last fifteen minutes of his life. What could possibly cause this frustration? Why a new outfit of course. Kratos had spent the last fifteen minutes glaring at the new outfit he was required to wear since he was promoted to a captain position in the army.

_How am I supposed to get this darn thing on?_ Kratos thought; ready to burn the cursed object. It was a white and lavender, with reinforced dragon skin buckles. Unfortunately, the buckles went in every possible direction. Or seemed to. **(A/N: If you don't know what I'm talking about, either I need to get better at describing things. Marta: Yeah, you do!**** A/N: Shut up. Or you need to play the game again.)**

"Kratos! Hurry up!" A low voice yelled up the stairs. Kratos' eyes widened and grabbed the cloth part of the outfit. In twenty seconds, he had the fabric on and zipped up. Kratos fingered the dragon skin buckles and fiddled around with them. He thought he had it figured out and was about to snap on the first piece when he noticed heavy footsteps quickly ascending the stairs. The door burst open without a knock.

"Blast it boy! What's taking you so long?!" A man in his late thirties or early forties stormed in. He had dark red hair that was cut short. At his side was a sword with a gold hand guard and a ruby stuck in the middle. He was dressed in attire that signaled he was a general. Kratos only had enough time to open his mouth before his father snatched the buckles out of his hands and expertly snapped them onto his body. Kratos' eyes moved as he watched each piece fell into place. _So that's how you do it…_He also blinked every time his father clapped a buckle on too hard.

"Learn it, boy."

"Now fix your hair and get down to the palace! I don't want you late for your meeting with the royal family. I'm going ahead." His father pointed out the door.

"Kids these days…old enough to be captain of the knights, but can't even put on a uniform. I'm getting too old for this." He muttered angrily as he walked out the door. His father was back in the room in a flash, grabbing his shoulders and pulling them back.

"Don't slouch!" he scolded, and was out again. Kratos sighed, while looking in the mirror. His hair was sticking up as it always did. No matter what he or his father did, they could not keep it down. Both he and his father knew this, but his father was always telling him to fix it. He did a double take. That uniform looked pretty spiffy. He liked it. He buckled on his own sword, which was much plainer than his father's. It was a two handed sword with a lavender grip that matched his current uniform. It also had a ruby at the very bottom of the hilt. He glanced at his magi-technology clock and was gone the next second.

000000000000000000000000000000

Kratos ran as fast as humanly possible to the palace. It wasn't too far away, just a mansion and garden away. The only thing was, he had to get there in less than a minute. So no there could be no distractions. He couldn't afford any distractions. As Murphy's Law would have it, a distraction!

"Hi there!" a little girl with short brown hair waved to him.

"Hi, sorry, but I'm going to be late!" Kratos responded quickly.

"See you later!" she yelled as he zoomed past. He was going to make it…he wound around the final corner…but a random vendor had pushed his cart directly in front of Kratos' path. Kratos cringed and prepared to jump it…just as it was pushed out of his path. He sighed in relief, but failed to notice a small red spot left on the ground that would be known in the future as his worst enemy.

He continued running, but his foot had hit the red splotch and he went sliding. Like his hair, he defied gravity and tripped _up_ the stairs. Luckily, the guards saw his run and had the castle doors open for him. He was moving in slow motion, but he caught a glimpse of inside the palace. His father was inside, looking back at him with an angry face, five other generals were staring, and eleven or twelve other captains watching. There was also the King and Queen of Tethe'alla sitting on their thrones. One general with steel blue hair that Kratos recognized made a motion with his arms. Suddenly, nothing was in slow motion, and Kratos was repeating the general's motion. Before he hit the ground, he put his hands down as a brace and pushed off, so he landed on his feet. The red substance was still on his foot however, and while he landed it caused him to slip a little bit.

"I give you a 10 for the flip, but an 8 for the landing." The general with steel blue hair chuckled. _He looks familiar… I think he's stationed in Meltokio. _A different general, one with long light brown hair nudged Kratos' father in the ribs. "Hey, Pallas, that kid of yours has a lot of potential. He'll be famous one day." Pallas put on a happy face and laughed heartily. "Of course, of course. I'm always telling him that." Kratos subtly rolled his eyes. His eyes suddenly stopped on a girl that looked around his age peeking around the corner. She had long, silky, strawberry blonde hair, was dressed in very fancy clothing, and a round face. Chocolate brown eyes met blue ones for the briefest of moments. She blushed a bit and disappeared. Kratos' heartbeat sped up a bit, but he stood in attention when the King rose from his throne.

"These captains are the new faces of the future. They will make sure Tethe'alla flourishes, and defend from the enemies in Sylvarant. The captains will serve for the next five years, while the generals serve for seven. They will be released if unable to perform their duties, or under my command. Before I go on, is there any one who does not want to be in the military, because we want loyalty, not people seeking power or influence." One of the captains got up and left. _I can't leave or my father will kill me… _"Very well. Each general will be assigned two captains. Captains, you will be receiving the general you will be working under. Generals, you will be receiving a status report. Move your troops accordingly."

As he spoke, servants moved from out of the halls, and handed each captain a thin scroll, and each general a considerably thicker scroll. Kratos held his scroll tightly. Inside, was his future. It determined who he was going to be reporting to for the next five years, where he would stay, and most importantly, if he was apart from his father.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Captains, you may open your scrolls." The king spoke, before taking his wife and leaving the room. _Should I open it slowly, quickly, or like a regular person?_ In the end, he wound up opening it like a regular person, and peeked inside. In curly letters, it said 'General Zexion' **(A/N: I know, that's a Kingdom Hearts character, I'm not creative with names. Marta: Yeah right. She usually searches names on the internet to match their personalities.**** Mieu: I was being lazy.)** _Ah! That's his name! That's the guy that was stationed in Meltokio. Now to find out where he is stationed this year…_ All around him, various captains were reporting to their generals. Kratos made his way over to General Zexion.

"Alright, Kratos. From what this report says, I will be stationed in Meltokio again. You can stay in your mansion if you wish, but report to my office in the castle." Another captain, one with bright red hair stood in attention in front of General Zexion.

"Ah, Zelus. In case you didn't hear, you'll be stationed in Meltokio, you can stay in your own house, but report to my office in the mornings, which is located in the castle."

"Yup, yup got it all down right here." Zelus tapped his head. **(A/N: Sound familiar?)**

General Zexion chuckled, and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Kratos, meaning power, and Zelus, meaning dedication. I like you two already. Return on home for now, and meet in my office at 7:00 sharp in the morning."

000000000000000000000000000000

**Marta: Wow, that was an abrupt ending. Kratos only got one line in the entire thing!**

**Mieu: Shut up, I wrote it at 10:00 at night. And originally he wasn't even going to have that line, but I figured I would make it like the first episode of The Animation. By the way, if anyone notices any mistakes I may have made, such as typos, please tell me, because I have a _slight_-**

**Marta: MAJOR**

**Mieu: Fine, major case of OCD. By the way, I'm going to try something new that I haven't seen other author's do before. For each review I get, I will add 100 words to the next chapter. Well, a good review, not a review saying 'blah' and that's it.**

**Marta: She _was_ going to do 1000, but this fic kind of just popped into her head, so she doesn't really have it planned yet.**

**Mieu: I will probably update in a month, but if I don't, feel free to throw things at me. Review and get 100 words!**

**Edit: Never mind about that, see next chapter for an explanation about reviews.  
Edit 2: Found some typos so I fixed them.**


	2. Many New Discoveries

**Mieu: Sorry for not updating in about a month. I'm sorry to say that it's been more than a month, so people can throw things at me. /dodges various items being thrown/ But technically speaking, it's been exactly a month.**

**Marta: She was procrastinating.**

**Mieu: Grr. It's just hard to write the beginning chapters because they're just kind of boring. /Gasp/ There is actually PLOT in this chapter!**

**Marta: Oh yeah, there's actually spoilers in here, so don't read if you haven't finished the game. Also, Spoilers for Yuan's last name in the entire story. But most people know it and it's bound to get out anyway, so…**

**Oh! IMPORTANT. LOOK. OVER. HERE. READ. THE. AUTHORS. NOTE. I realized this a while back, but … yeah. Since I can just say I added 100x words for each review, I decided to give everyone a 100x preview of the next chapter. So for this chapter, there is a 400 word preview of Chapter 3. **

**Thanks to Leaf Shinobi of Mizuho, Angelica Celina, Yuugao Azamizu and Xascul for reviewing.**

**Marta: Eragonfanatic92 does not own Tales of Symphonia or Tales of Fandom 2. If she did, Colette would be able to fly during battle and attack from the air. With Raining Pow Hammers of Doom.**

**Edit: Chapter was edited because I said Yuan had black hair. :P**

* * *

Kratos had stepped out of the palace, along with Zelus. "So, kid, what was you flipping into the palace all about?" Zelus asked while they both descended the steps of the castle.

"I slipped." Kratos replied bluntly. He did not like being called a kid. He was 23, darn it.

"In what?"

"I do not know, but it should be around here somewhere." At the bottom of the steps, Kratos bent over and started searching. There, smeared on the floor was the remains of an… evil tomato. Kratos shuddered visibly and jumped over it, hissing as he went.

"Dude, you're weird. Why are you so afraid of a tomato? I mean I know you slipped and all, but you're a Captain." He had an expression on his face that said, 'I'm going to use this against you later'. "Hehehe. But whatever. I'm leaving, see you later." With that, Zelus left. To where, Kratos had no idea, but it wasn't his house. Ignoring Zelus, he slowly walked home. It was a nice change in pace, considering his previous run to the castle.

"Hi again!" The same girl that had almost delayed Kratos earlier waved back at him. "Were you late for your play date?" she asked innocently.

"Hello. I didn't go to a play date, I had to attend a meeting." Kratos responded.

"Oh! Just like my daddy!" Her eyes seemed to shift to something behind Kratos.

"Daddy!" she proceeded to run forward, and ran past Kratos. He turned around to see General Zexion bending over and picking up the little girl.

"Well, well. Long time no see." The general greeted him, adjusting the small girl in his arms.

"Sir?" Kratos had no idea that he lived so close, or even had a family for that matter.

"Kratos, this is little Annabel. Annie, this is Kratos." The general introduced. Annabel stuck her hand out for Kratos to shake. Surprised, Kratos cautiously reached for her hand, and she softly grabbed his index finger and shook it.

"Nice to meet you … Kra-…Krat-…Kratty!"

Kratos looked slightly disturbed that his named had jumped from 'Kratos' to 'Kratty', but hey, what can you do about it?

"A pleasure to meet you too, Annabel."

"Annie." She pouted, her face instantly turning angry. The quick change startled Kratos.

"Annie." Kratos quickly corrected, and her's face instantly changed back to it's original happy self. While on the subject of correcting names…"My name's Kratos. Not Kratty." Annie pouted again. "Kra-…" she trailed off, unable to finish. "Tos." He finished for her. "Tos-tos!" Kratos put a hand to his face.

"I'm not good with children."

The general chuckled. "I can see you're not very good with kids. But with the proper amount of practice, and when you have children of your own you'll be better." The sky had started to turn dark. He faced Annie. "It's your bedtime. Kratos, it would be better for you return home right now." The general redirected the last part of his sentence at the redhead. "I'll see you in the morning." General Zexion turned on his heel and headed up the pathway into his house.

"Yes, that's probably best."

000000000000000000000000000000

Kratos walked back home and entered the house. A light came from his parent's room; no doubt his father was packing and preparing to be relocated. He didn't really feel like speaking with his father so he entered his own room, removed the pesky armor (albeit with a bit of trouble), plopped down on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

A green haired half elf stood watching her younger brother sleeping on their bed. They were in an old abandoned house in Heimdall. It was a less than ideal place, but it was good enough. The green haired half elf was pacing about the room, becoming increasingly worried.

"Mithos is old enough to take care of himself now. Soon, we'll be chased out of the village. It's only a matter of time. Oh, what to do." Martel murmured to herself as she approached Mithos' bed. She knew that Tethe'alla's prejudice for half-elves was very high, but she wasn't sure about Sylvarant. That was probably the best place for her to head to. She had heard it from the elves that didn't treat her as a half-elf.

"That's where we'll go. Sylvarant." She said, trying to drum up her enthusiasm. She then sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked Mithos' hair.

* * *

A man ran through a forest and was approaching a small city in the country Bifröst. He was wearing a black cloak to blend in with the night, and if one looked very close, one could tell that there was blue hair poking out from the hood of the cloak. A sword sheath and red and gold armor could be seen from under his cloak when the moonlight hit it just right. He had a very small sack over his shoulder. Light panting could be heard as he approached the walls of the city. He knocked two times next to the closed gate, and a rope ladder was thrown down from the top of the gate. The man quickly scaled the ladder and jumped down to the other side of the wall.

"Sir? Did you find it?"

"Yes I did."

"Then I have a report for you. If it's not too much to ask since you just got back, could you travel to Midgard and inform them of your discovery?"

"Of course."

"I will prepare a horse for you right away, Yuan, sir."

* * *

Kratos woke up at 6:30 in the morning, due to the fact that the sun was in his eyes. It was also time for him to prepare to head off for the castle. He showered and dressed, successfully. The captain's outfit was fairly easy for him to buckle after watching someone else do it. He was out and walking to the castle and arrived on time. It took him a moment to locate the general's office, and the door was open. He arrived earlier than expected, but the general still greeted him.

"Good morning. Kratos, do you happen to know where Zelus is?" The general asked, while leafing through some papers on his desk.

"I do not, sir." Kratos said, shifting his weight back and forth.

"No need to be so formal, Kratos. Please, sit. He will probably arrive later. Aha!" The general wrestled a folder from inside of his desk. "Here are the stats, names, ages, et cetera, et cetera, of the Imperial Knights in Meltokio."

If Kratos' jaw weren't attached to his face, his mouth would be on the floor.

"T-The Imperial Knights…"

"Yes, yes. Don't be too surprised. You are a very good strategist, and fighter. You will no doubt win many battles to come in the future."

"Hopefully there will be none." Kratos told him solemnly.

"Yes, that is true, but most likely inevitable."

"But isn't there always another way?"

"There might be, there might not be. Zelus, you're late. Take a seat."

Zelus had tip toed into his office trying to sneak in during Kratos and Zexion's conversation.

"Zelus, you will be leading the defending troops. From what I've heard, you put up a very strong defense." Zelus nodded his head in response.

"Okay then, you two head on down to the barracks and Colonel Thanatos will brief you on what we expect, and give you an intelligence report. He should be in the strategy tent."

* * *

There was a knock on the door to the nearly abandoned house. It was very early in the morning, but Martel went and answered the door anyway. One of the nice indiscriminant elves stood there.

"Aura, how are you? What brings you here?" Martel greeted sweetly.

"Martel, I've come to warn you that the elves won't stand tolerating you two anymore. You should leave as soon as possible. They're planning on burning down your home soon, but I couldn't find out when because they wouldn't tell me. I'm sorry, I didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, but if I didn't do it, you would have received no warning at all."

"That's all right, Aura, it's better than no warning at all. I've decided that I should take Mithos to Sylvarant. What do you think about that idea?"

"I've heard that they are less discriminate of half-elves than Tethe'alla. That might be a good idea for now. But I've also heard that they plan on starting a war with Tethe'alla."

"Oh my, that's terrible!" Martel failed to notice that Mithos had woken up when she had moved around to answer the door.

"We're going to Sylvarant? Sylvarant is going to start a war with Tethe'alla? But we haven't done anything wrong!" Mithos protested.

"I'll leave you two alone for now. I should get going, because I wasn't suppose to tell you anything. If you ever manage to come back to Heimdall, I'll be here." She gave Martel a hug before departing.

"Mithos, Sylvarant and Tethe'alla never had a good relationship with each other. It was only a matter of time before they declared war on each other." Martel tried to explain to him.

"I won't let it happen. I'll search for a way for the countries to be peaceful, then everyone will be happy." Mithos declared.

Martel couldn't help but smile at the small child.

* * *

Yuan had ridden the horse he was provided with all through the night, without slowing. He stopped only to eat breakfast, and let the horse drink water and have a small break. He arrived in Midgard, t he capital of Sylvarant in the early afternoon. Yuan gave his horse to an attendant, before he quickly checked to make sure the items were still in the small bag that he had over his shoulder. He entered the inner city, approached the palace and demanded to speak to the emperor. He was granted entry immediately. The emperor sat on his throne with an air of power.

"Yuan, I'm assuming by your presence here, you've found it?" The emperor addressed him.

"Yes I have, sir."

"Show me them. Now!" The emperor demanded. Yuan reached into the bag, and pulled out a couple of blue orbs, being careful not to grasp them with too much force.

"So it's true. Tethe'alla was really developing those…things. You can put them away. I don't want to see them anymore. Good job on completing your mission, Captain. But I must ask, why did you go on the mission instead of sending someone else? It was quite a dangerous, sneaking into a Tethe'allan research facility like that."

"This wasn't a mission to be trusted to anyone else. I wanted to complete this mission alone. Bringing too many people would be less stealthy than going alone. It was very easy sneaking into the facility. The alarm didn't even go off." Yuan replied cockily.

"Very good. Any better and you can be an assassin. Anyways, I'll have someone take the…things to the research facility. Any technology that Tethe'alla has that Sylvarant doesn't is necessary in the survival of this country. We must be ready for al l- out war. As for your orders, rest up and prepare the soldiers with more drills."

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir." He stepped up to the throne and handed him the small bag. The emperor peered inside and pulled one out.

Yuan spoke up just before the emperor was about to place it on his skin. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, sir. You must have a Key Crest, otherwise you become sick. I only managed to take one."

The emperor put the gem looking thing back into the bag as he spoke. "Very well. I thank you for the warning. I shall inform the researchers. What are these called again?"

"Exspheres."

* * *

Kratos and Zelus had walked down to the barracks, walking in icy silence. Zelus had no interest in speaking with Kratos, while Kratos did not want to disturb the silence. They slowly made their way to the station, which was located at the bottom of the city, near the walls, in case of any surprise attacks. They approached the round - roofed buildings and entered the most elaborate tent. Zelus made a sound of surprise when he entered the tent. Inside, stood what appeared to be a very muscular half - elf, bent over a large table with a map on it. He had long pointy ears, long blue hair tied that was into a ponytail, red eyes that seemed to be able to pierce through anything, and an intimidating aura that could make anyone not want to oppose him. He turned around at the sound of footsteps.

"Are you-" Kratos started but was cut off.

"I'm Colonel Thanatos, yes. Ah, you must be the new recruits." His voice was smooth, and very cold.

"Yeah, we are." Zelus replied rather rudely.

Kratos nodded and spoke with respect. "General Zexion sent us to be briefed, and get an intelligence report."

"Yes yes, I know all about that. You're Kratos," He pointed at the said person. "And your Zelus." He pointed at the other redhead. He handed them each a manila folder.

"There's the intelligence report. General Zexion told you we expect a lot hmm? Very good. Everything you need to know is in there, if you have questions on anything at all, you can ask me." He seemed to direct the last part of his sentence at Zelus. He had a smirk on his face that made him seem like he thought he knew everything.

"Uh, sir, are you a half – elf? I thought they weren't allowed to join the Tethe'allan army. Or are you an elf that's come from Heimdall? 'Cause you're definitely not a human."

"I am none of those things that you listed Zelus. I am the final form of a Protozoan. You've heard of those before, yes? Yes you have."

"Wait, how do you know what I'm thinking?" Zelus demanded.

"It's simple really, anyone with the proper training can read minds with the power of telepathy."

_See? Just like this. It's quite convenient on the battlefield. I'll have to teach both of you sometime. _

Kratos and Zelus both visibly flinched as they felt him speak inside their minds.

"Don't worry, there are ways to counter it. I won't always be in your minds. I respect your privacy. I will however, ask that you tell no one outside of here who and what I really am. You two should be able to keep a secret, yes? If you don't, I'll be able to find out. You may leave now, if you wish. Come back here tomorrow, and you will start training the soldiers."

* * *

**Mieu: Oh gawd, I made a Yuan Kafei (ToS) - Jade Curtiss (TotA) - Hybrid crossover thing. Oh well. Thanks to KuroShiroYamiHikari, and Lunardragon2607 for helping me sort of make Colonel Thanatos up. **

**Marta: Hahaha. Longish, yeah, sort of, kind of, not really chapter to make up for the wait.**

**Mieu: Here's the 400 word preview of Chapter 3. **

* * *

Mithos had helped pack Martel everything, which wasn't much. On the bed sat two bags, each filled. Martel was holding another bag, and putting food into it. They couldn't bring any furniture, so that was the only thing left in the house. They didn't even have much furniture, except for a bed, a small table and a couple of chairs. A lone cup of half drunken water stood on the table. There was a knock on the door a few minutes after they had set the last bag down on the bed. Martel solemnly stood up and opened the door. Outside stood what seemed to be a stereotypical angry mob. Angry elves stood outside the house, with pitchforks and torches. The Head Elf stood outside their door with his hand raised in a fist.

"This is an outrage. Half – Elves in a full - blooded elven village can only give us a bad name! The young male half – elf is now old enough to understand that we must exile both of you from the village. We must ask you to leave immediately, or we'll be forced to burn your house down. If you leave quietly, there will be no fire tonight. We hereby exile you from ever setting foot in this village ever again!"

"No! You said we could burn it down!" A pyromaniacal elf in the background protested. He hurled one of his many torches onto the straw roof of the house. It quickly caught fire. The full - blooded elves, surprised at the action, turned and ran away screaming. The starry sky could be seen from where the fire had eaten away at the straw. A shooting star could be seen from above. The smell of burning wood and ash fell onto Mithos and Martel, as Martel grabbed two bags, and Mithos grabbed the last one. They tried getting out the door but part of the burning straw fell and burned away at the door, blocking it with flames.

Martel immediately lunged for the glass of water, but failed to notice the burning straw above her. "Martel, look out!" Mithos yelled as burning straw fell onto his sister's arm. She screamed as her sleeve caught fire, and she fell unconscious.

Tears streamed down Mithos' eyes as the fire continued to eat away at the house. He looked up at the sky to the shooting star. "Please! Give me the power I need to save everyone!"

* * *

**Marta: Review for a 100 word preview of the next chapter. And a Kratos plushie! (If you want one, that is.) **

**Mieu: Oh, if anyone knows the stages a Protozoan goes through, can they tell me? I know there's ****Aeros, Arshis, and that's it. I can't remember anymore. **


End file.
